Remus Lupin Lovin'
by Lupin3Black
Summary: Fluffy, Siriusxremus. Remusxsirius. WOLFSTAR


**One-shot, I think, if I get enough reviews I may do a sequel. I may not. I don't like this. But I worked hard on it so here it is. **

Remus Lupin was well known around the school. How could you not know him? He was a quarter of the most popular group Hogwarts had to offer since the founders/foundresses themselves. Remus Lupin, or 'Moony' as his mates had dubbed him, was known for his intellect, mischievous mind and being the leader of the marauders. Some would argue James Potter, a medium height boy with a strong build, due to his obsession with quidditch, was the leader of the famous pranksters. They, would be wrong.

It was Remus Lupin who designed the majority of the pranks, maybe he hadn't come up with the original plan but he knew how to tweak it in the way that would make it flawless, only gaining them detention if they needed it to keep up their rep.

He was top of his class, beating one Lily Evans, if it had of been anyone else ahead of her, she more than likely would have hated them with every fibre her petit body had to offer, but, because it was Remus, she was pleased, because let's face it, she may harbour a 'small' amount of feelings for the amber-eyed boy but that was purely expected. Hell, even James Potter aka Straightest bloke on earth, thought the guy was attractive.

One who took these feelings to a different level was Sirius Black. Sirius Black was Lupins closest friend, he was the polar opposite of the boy, Sirius was skinny-with next to no muscle, slightly smaller than average height, dark ebony curls that reached to just above his chin, flawless pale skin and high-defined cheekbones, smouldering grey eyes that finished the aristocratic look, he was gorgeous, obviously, he wouldn't be a Black if he wasn't. He dressed simply but showing off his money, prefacing his dark crisp jeans and his sky blue t-shirt. He didn't look rich until you took a better look, seeing the shine on his boots or the condition of his books.

But Remus Lupin, he was, *pause for dramatic affect* he was implacably flawless.

Remus had straight honey coloured hair that flopped into his eyes and just below his eyes that so many people had said they 'totes just wants to brush away! Like seriously! He totes gorges!'

'Gorges' is not a descriptive word students, it means a narrow passage between hills or valleys, which is quoted directly from a dictionary.

But back on the never-ending subject of Remus Lupin.

His eyes were wild and feral, glinting with a hint of childlike innocence that would have been believed if not for those who knew him intimately, amber mixing with gold and brown, like water and salt blending together to make perfection. His nose was straight and his lips were a pale pink Cupid's bow, hand picked by the old myth himself. His skin was tan, probably from the summers he spent, lazing in the rich French sun. He was tall, one could even describe him as lanky, but in all the best way possible. His face was heart-shaped, something people said 'was a sign that he loved them' bit like a dry hand grasping hot sand but its best to let them hope.

It would have been alright had Remus been a horrible person. No, Remus had to go and be 'polite' and 'courteous', mucking up Sirius's brain with his chivalrous actions and jaw-dropping smiles.

Had Remus been a horrible person then people could have gotten on with their lives. But no, Remus had to be selfish, and be kind and gorgeous and intelligent and-fuck! Sirius really needs to concentrate on his essay!

He dressed wonderfully too! God, the bloke couldn't even have a bad sense of style, he had to look effortlessly good in a pair of black jeans that made his longs legs, well, longer, a white t-shirt that Sirius suspects is his but he's too busy noticing how it fits the werewolf just perfectly to delve into such precarious measures.

A grey beanie perched on the back of his head, a side affect of his lythrocapthy making his ears permanently cold so he wore the hat in a vain attempt to regain heat, he also wore a pair of black converse boots, a present from his mother for his 15th birthday and still fitted him now even wen he was 17.

Goddamit! His Moony was perfect. Even the scars that marked his face just accented the beauty of his eyes.

Sirius glanced at his transfiguration paper, he'd hadn't got anything done on the 'Proper Transfiguration of hedgehogs to pincushions' but he had managed over 3 pages of parchment on his admiration of Remus Lupin. As much as Minnie adored the werewolf, Sirius was sure that his work would not get him above an E for sure.

While Sirius was drooling, somewhat obnoxiously at his parchment Remus was doing almost the exact opposite.

Well, Remus lies.

While Remus was trying to convince himself on the importance of the Patronus charm, the essay being due in next week, he couldn't help his intellectual mind from wandering to different places. His calculative brain showing him images of the highest importance.

Like Sirius Black. In the shower.

Just an example, his Brain did help him get straight 'O's so it did show him more academic pictures, he wasn't a complete mutt, I mean he had some self control.

Not much, but just enough to stop him jumping across the table (true werewolf style) and just jump the goddamn animagus already! But he refrained, because Sirius was his friend and wouldn't like to be molested by a male Werewolf in front of everybody. Male being the key word there. Well, Remus supposed werewolf was a big thing too but Sirius had shown no discomfort at being friends with him so maybe…NO! Why was he even considering this! Being mates was one thing, being a rapist was another!

Okay breathe Remus, 'The Patronus charm chases away the dementer as a corporal Patronus comes from a happy memory and there is nothing for the Dementer to feed on…' Remus had loads of happy memories, he had loads of happy dreams too, like that one last night, where it was hot and sweaty, hands everywhere and.…

Okay Remus really needs to concentrate on patronuses.

"You 'coming to bed Moons?" An amused voice asked, some time later, distracting him from his thoughts one should have in a common room.

"Wha-hm-bed? With you?" Remus asked, eyes wide.

"No! I mean er, nah, dude, we cool, we cool, I mean, like, separate beds with uh, curtains an stuff." Sirius said, blinking really fast as if that would help the heat rising on his cheeks.

"Oh." Remus could barely keep the dejected tone from his voice, "I'll be up in a minute."

Sirius raised as eyebrow, his heartbeat racing, did Remus sound, disappointed? No way! He's Remus! He's hot, straight, fucks anything that stands still long enough Remus. He doesn't like Sirius.

Or does he.

"We can share, if you want." He asked skeptically, looking towards Remus with a newfound hope.

"Ummmm…"

Sirius looked down at his feet, of course that wouldn't have worked, damn his false hope, "Don't worry mate, it was just a sugge-"

"I'd love to."

Sirius risked looking up, and almost stumbled backwards at the closeness that he hadn't realised that had occurred, Remus was in front of him standing almost a head taller.

"Sure." Sirius agreed, nodding his head dumbly, not being able to look away from the glowing amber eyes that where a lot closer than they were a minute ago.

"Can I kiss you?" That was the reason that Remus stood out so much, that he tried for what he wanted. Tried to achieve the on achievable. A werewolf into Hogwarts? No problem! Become a marauder? Piece a cake! Ask to kiss Sirius Black?

Well, lets see where that goes.

Sirius grinned, wrapping his arms around the werewolves arms and winding his legs around the thin waist.

"Love, do you have to ask?"


End file.
